Cameras have become prevalent in today's society. In particular in public places, such as stores, and even within modern product scanners at checkout locations where sensitive customer documents may be within view of one or more cameras. As many of these cameras communicate data via computer networks or their image output may otherwise be accesses via computer networks and other computer systems, images from these cameras may be the targets of fraudulent activity to gain access to sensitive customer information, such as credit cards, checks, driver's license data, and the like.